


Stolen Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kili has a very special way of letting you know how much he loves you.





	Stolen Kisses

“Ompf!”  You let out as you felt Kili quickly wrap his arms around you and give you a sweet kiss.  His hands were gentle, and his lips warm against yours.  You couldn’t help but smile and blush up at him as he pulled away.  He spoke no words, just gave you a little wink before following after Thorin and Fili to head out for the inspection of the guard. 

 

You put a hand on your heart as you chuckled, trying not to be so embarrassed in front of Lady Dis.

 

“I have to give my son credit, that was absolutely adorable.”  Dis spoke as she teased you.  You and Kili had been courting for a few months now, but as Erebor was rebuilt, his list of duties had grown.  It seemed with each passing week Kili had less and less time to spend with you, but in that absence, he had taken it upon himself to show you how much he cared for you with his “stolen kisses”.

 

You jokingly called them attack kisses, because they came out of nowhere and stole your breath away.  Just like now, he had been serious and composed, the picture perfect prince, until he walked past you, twirled on the spot, snatched you up for a breath-taking kiss, and then continued on like nothing had happened. 

 

You loved it.

 

And this happened at least twice a day, even sometimes when you weren’t expecting it.  Like when you were in the market a few days ago.  There had been an important meeting with the Iron Hills Darrow, but Kili (with Fili’s help) convinced them to go on a tour of the kingdom.  You were at a stall selling beautiful fabrics when you heard them pass.  Kili sent you a little smile in acknowledgement as the group moved forward, listening to Balin speak of all the changes that occurred and what was to come.  You turned your head back to speak to the vendor, and just like magic, Kili was there.

 

“Do you mind?”  Kili asked the seller as he motioned to step into the shop.

 

“Not at all, Prince.” 

 

Kili nodded before he swept you up in his arms, pinned you back against the wall inside the shop, and kissed you passionately.  One arm secured around your waist as the other held your cheek as he made you week in the knees.  Literally.  He pulled away, winked, and took off, leaving you to only be held up by the strength you had gripping onto the wall.  The shop owner, was absolutely stunned. 

 

So many times he did that, little reminders of how much he loved you, how beautiful he thought you looked, how gorgeous your eyes were in the light.  He never had to say it, not vocally, but with each kiss, you knew the message.  Whether it was when you were in the library working with Ori, or after watching him spar, or even at night before you went to bed, Kili never hesitated to prove his love with a stolen kiss. 

 

You smiled at the remembrance of all the other kisses as you walked with Dis.  “He is pretty adorable.”  You agreed with your hopefully future mother-in-law, and continued down to your rooms to get ready for the day, wondering where you would be when Kili claimed his next stolen kiss. 


End file.
